Perdón
by Amber Hastings
Summary: Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que sucedió aquel acto de maldad que llegaría a definir su vida y la persona que es ahora. No fue su culpa, no pudo evitarlo, y sin embargo, tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias. Ya era suficiente, tenía que dejarlo ir. R


_Curso de pensamiento inspirado en la última escena de "_Hammered_", temporada 11._

_**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente nada de L&O SVU es mío, pero agradezco infinitamente a Dick Wolf por haber creado tan fascinantes personajes._

**Perdón.**

Es extraño cómo un suceso que no te ocurre personalmente puede marcarte al punto de llegar a definir quién eres. Eso es lo que le ocurrió a ella.

Un suceso que marcó el inicio de su existencia, del que ni siquiera estaba consciente, que se encontraba completamente fuera de su control y del que no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Sin embargo sus efectos se las arreglaron para definir el tipo de vida que tendría, para bien o para mal. Vaticinaban momentos difíciles y representaban una carga mayor a la que cualquiera debiera manejar.

El día que supo la verdad sobre su nacimiento fue uno de los más devastadores que había experimentado. Ya no era precisamente una niña, así que el daño estaba hecho, ya había vivido en las sombras tiempo suficiente; pero por esa razón, fue el día en que todo tuvo sentido, que todo cobró un nuevo significado. Esa noche durante una de las rabietas aseguradas luego de pasar por botella y media de vodka, Serena por fin respondió a la pregunta que su hija venía haciéndole desde hacía años "¿por qué?", gritando con reproche, odio y frustración contenidos "¡Estás aquí porque fui violada!", la desdicha que embargó a su hija adolescente no pudo ser mayor.

Nunca antes pudo entender la incapacidad de su madre para amarla, no podía entender por qué la culpaba de su desgracia, porqué se desquitaba con ella cada vez que bebía, porqué terminaba cubierta de moretones al menos tres veces a la semana, porqué había aprendido a no aparecerse enfrente de su madre el día de su cumpleaños y a no mencionar jamás algo relacionado con la idea de su padre; pero lo que menos entendía era por qué cada vez que su madre la veía enojada podía vislumbrar un dejo de miedo en su mirada, como si temiera que la sola imagen de los airosos ojos de su hija fuera a lastimarla, como si la intensidad de su mirada fuera a destrozarla. Esas veces su madre parecía tan pequeña, tan vulnerable que repentinamente ya no estaba segura de quién era la niña y quién la adulta. Lo que la confundida chica no sabía, y que Serena no tuvo el valor para decírselo esa noche, era que tenía los mismos que su padre. Que de todos los rasgos que pudo haber obtenido gracias a la genética, tuvo la mala suerte de sacar el único que su madre fue capaz de ver a través del pasamontañas de su violador. No obstante, era una chica lista y al reflexionar sobre ello, no le fue difícil comprender la razón. Se trataba de una sospecha, sí, pero para ella no pudo ser más cierto ni tener más sentido; así que no fue difícil decidir que debía ser verdad. De ahí la razón de que no sea una persona que se muestre enojada con frecuencia, y que, en cambio, trate de mantener la calidez en su mirada en todo momento.

Cuando supo todo esto, no pudo molestarse abiertamente con su madre, no pudo recriminarle lo injustamente que la había tratado, tampoco pudo enfrentarla o consolarla y decirle que ella no tenía la culpa, no pudo decirle que no la odiaba, que sería incapaz de odiarla. Porque lo único que pudo sentir en ese momento, una vez pasado el shock inicial, fue la enorme tristeza y compasión por la mujer que había decidido tenerla, a pesar de las circunstancias. Sentimientos que la embargaron por dentro, se apoderaron de ella y tomaron residencia permanente en su corazón.

De eso ya hacía muchos años y su vida había cambiado mucho desde entonces. La chiquilla que lucía nuevos moretones cada semana que no podía explicar y que había aprendido a valerse por sí misma desde los dos años, ya no existía. Obviamente, la mujer en la que se había convertido no era muy diferente, seguía siendo independiente, fuerte, tenaz, obstinada y altamente reservada, justo como cuando era niña; aunque ahora no pasaba las noches en lágrimas preguntándose en silencio por qué era tan diferente de los niños en su clase. De hecho no podía darse el lujo de pensar en sí misma, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ello. Ahora era una oficial de policía, detective de segundo grado en la Unidad de Victimas Especiales, lugar donde la mayor parte de su tiempo era invertido en ayudar a las víctimas. Y cuando no estaba obteniendo una declaración, o interrogando un sospechoso, o entrevistando testigos, o comunicando malas noticias, o haciendo cualquier otra actividad relacionada con la investigación en curso, se encontraba demasiado cansada como para divagar sobre el pasado; al fin y al cabo ahí era donde todo había quedado, en el pasado.

Poco después de enterarse de la verdad hubo una sensación que la asaltó inesperadamente, al parecer poco o mucho de lo que le había dicho su madre logró traspasar su coraza y llegar am lo profundo de su alma, se sintió culpable, aún cuando su mente le decía que no había forma de que pudiera serlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Durante años la ignorancia e incomprensión habían construido una barrera que la protegía de las acusaciones sin fundamento, que alimentaba su ira, que le permitía ser inmune a los golpes que cubrían su cuerpo. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora lo entendía y no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su madre, ella era la fuente de su desdicha. Debía poder hacer algo para reformarse. Pensó que si se unía a la fuerza policiaca y se dedicaba a ayudar a las víctimas de horrendos crímenes como el que había sufrido su madre podría demostrarle a ella y a sí misma que su vida sí valía la pena, que podría compensar con su esfuerzo el acto de maldad del que era fruto, que podría enmendar el error que era su existencia, que podía ganarse su lugar en el mundo, o al menos, así era como lo veía. Después de todo no se suponía que debiera haber nacido, para ella no era natural y, al parecer para su madre tampoco. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, al ganar experiencia trabajando en Victimas Especiales logró convencerse de que eso no era cierto, pudiendo confinar tales sentimientos hasta el fondo de su ser. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era más un bicho raro, de que no estaba sola. En su trabajo llegó a conocer personas mucho más infelices que ella, que habían pasado por experiencias atroces, cuyo pasado las asediaba y las castigaba día y noche, y que necesitaban su ayuda para sentirse mejor. Nunca había batallado para identificarse con ellas, eso era lo que la hacía tan buena detective; además tenía a sus colegas de su parte. Lo sabía, ellos la admiraban y la respectaban como persona, independientemente de la tragedia que la marcaba, y lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque no lo externara muy seguido. Ellos se habían convertido en su familia, el escuadrón y su trabajo son lo único con lo que cuenta ahora, lo único que había permanecido constante en los últimos años. Y su compañero, sin duda, era la relación más valiosa de su vida.

A pesar de todo, se sentía agradecida con la vida que tenía: se desempeñaba en la profesión que la apasionaba, podía ayudar a los demás a superarse día a día y contaba con el apoyo de sus colegas y su mejor amigo cuando lo necesitara. Los sucesos que plagaron su pasado, aunque dolorosos, hicieron que viera la cara del mundo a la que la mayoría de la gente permanecía ajena, le permitieron madurar, fortalecerse, convertirla en la persona que es hoy. Y al reflexionar sobre sus primeros años y en cómo había llegado a pararse donde estaba, un sentimiento abrasador nació de su corazón cuando pensó en su madre. Un sentimiento que sobrepasó por vez primera el resentimiento que había dominado durante tanto tiempo. Finalmente fue capaz de perdonarla sinceramente por el daño que le había causado cuando niña y pudo agradecerle de la forma más honesta el haber escogido traerla al mundo y permitirle experimentar lo que hasta ahora había vivido, tanto buenos como malos tiempos, cuando pudo haberla abortado y corregir el error regresando las cosas a su orden natural.

Ahora, después de tantos años, sinceramente pudo creer lo que Serena le había dicho una vez que las resacas habían pasado, cuando recordaba cómo había descargado su dolor la noche anterior.  
Ahora, de pie frente a su tumba, Olivia podía afirmar, sin temor a equivocarse, que su madre la quiso toda su vida, que muy a su manera la amó con todo el corazón. Que la amó desde el momento en que supo de ella como sólo una madre puede amar a su hija: entera e incondicionalmente.

...

_Reviews altamente apreciados... :)_


End file.
